


Pop My Cork (And Spend A Little Time With Me)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Unsafe Sex, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: John interrupts Freddie's costume change during Queen’s performance at the Rainbow Theatre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to annieapple24 for being my beta and easing my anxieties! 
> 
> Based on Queen's November 1974 performance at the Rainbow Theatre (I watched the whole thing twice back-to-back while writing this). The title is some lyrics to Big Spender, which is the song that originally inspired this whole idea.

Freddie didn't have a whole lot of time to get out of his tight and sticky outfit and squeeze himself into a different - although just as tight - ensemble. At least that one would be fresh. For now. In the Rainbow Theatre’s dressing room he peeled off his white garments as quickly as he could, the energy of the show still pulsing through him, and grabbed a few tissues to pat off the excess sweat that was dripping in rivulets down his body. He grit his teeth and he tried to pull up the skin-tight black trousers he had chosen for his second outfit. The fabric fought him every step of the way as it resisted against his damp legs, but damn if he didn’t look amazing in them. 

Through the walls he heard the muffled sounds of Roger’s drumming fading into the background as Brian’s solo started to pick up speed. He knew the clock was ticking. Freddie then threw on his shirt, tucked it into his pants and was just reaching around for his belt when the door opened and John came in, looking flushed. 

“Hey Deaky, everything alright, darling?” Freddie checked, John didn’t normally come back to the dressing room during Brian’s solo, preferring to stay in the wings of the stage. 

Freddie couldn’t help his wandering eye, he absolutely loved the way John looked tonight: his shirt was cut in a deep V that revealed just the perfect amount of his chest, and it drove Freddie wild. He couldn’t wait to rip it off after the gig, the anticipation had been building inside him since the moment John had first put it on earlier that night. Lost in his admiration for him, Freddie hadn’t realized how close John had gotten until he was just a hair's breadth away. 

Freddie looked up into his younger lover’s eyes and could see the absolute _ desire _burning within them. John wasted no time taking Freddie’s face in his hands and going in for a bruising kiss. He captured Freddie’s plump bottom lip between his teeth and gave a not-so gentle tug, already dragging out a low moan from the signer’s throat. Freddie then felt John’s tongue thrust into his mouth, and he knew he would surely die if John stopped licking around with such abandon. 

John let go of Freddie’s face to trail his hands down his chest, both men letting out a groan and how _ easily _John had access to Freddie’s nipples since changing into his second shirt. He barely had to push any of the material away at all to lazily scrape his short thumb nails over the signer’s already hardened nipples. Freddie sucked in a breath and his cock gave a very interested twitch in his trousers. John’s strong hands quickly moved down, grabbed Freddie’s hips and pushed back a little, effectively trapping him against the counter. Once John had Freddie where he wanted him, he ground his own hips down against the signer’s with a hiss at the friction against his hard cock, straining in the confines of his trousers. 

“You feel that, babe?” John whispered roughly in his ear. 

One of his hands snaked up to grab a tight fistful of Freddie's hair and John pulled his head aside just enough to expose his beautiful throat. John started gently nipping and kissing his way down Freddie’s neck and then all the way back up to his ear, being careful not to leave any evidence behind - John didn’t want to mark him up. Well, not during a show, at least. 

“You did that. You made me so fucking hard in the middle of a show that I just _ had _to come in and ruin you.” He gave a slightly harsher nip to Freddie’s ear to accentuate his point, and Freddie couldn’t stop the shiver that passed through his entire body. 

“_ Fuck, _”

Everything that tumbled from John’s lips, from his words to his kisses, went straight to Freddie’s cock as he felt himself grow harder and harder. John’s touch travelled from Freddie’s hips to the front of his trousers where his talented fingers gave a squeeze. Freddie let his head fall back and his eyes close as his hips pushed forward, seeking more. 

Freddie whined, “John,”

“Your ass in those white pants was driving me fucking wild, Fred.” John deftly undid Freddie’s trousers and pulled them down just enough for his cock to jump out. “And during the medley? When you were at the piano and your back was arching with the music. I know what else makes you arch like that.” 

He wrapped his hand around Freddie’s length, swiping his thumb over the slit and spreading the already copious amount of pre-come he was leaking. John’s words and perfect hand tore another moan out of Freddie. A little praise went a long way with the older man, John had learned. 

“God, babe, the way your body moves on stage is so beautiful I can barely tear my eyes away.”

“John, ah! Fuck,” Freddie opened his eyes to look up at John through his lashes, “if you’re going to - ah! If you’re going to do something other than be a filthy tease, I’d urge you to get on with it.” 

He could hear the consistent melody of Brian’s guitar in the background and the crowd cheering along, but he knew his time was running out. 

“Otherwise, you’ll have to give me these next few minutes to calm down, darling. I can’t go out like this.” Freddie tried to keep his voice even through John’s steady, perfect pull of his cock, but he couldn’t help the needy whine that escaped his throat.

John smirked at him and Freddie was sure he heard the rumble of a dark chuckle coming from the bassist’s chest. “Well, we certainly can’t have that, now can we?”

Before he had even finished his sentence John dropped down to his knees and immediately took Freddie into his mouth. There was no messing around, no teasing or slow, agonizing build up, not tonight. Tonight, John was _ hungry _for Freddie and he didn’t hold back, taking Freddie all the way down to the base of his cock. 

Freddie gave them both a moment to get adjusted, before pulling back and thrusting into John’s beautiful mouth. John let Freddie set the pace and with every forward snap of his hips his cock touched the back of John’s throat. Freddie lost himself in the warm pleasure that was thrumming through his veins. 

Freddie’s moans started to get a little breathier and more drawn out and John knew he was getting close. As he kept furiously working his mouth over Freddie’s cock, John looked up and locked eyes with the beautiful vision above him. Freddie's eyes were lidded and heavy as he gazed down at John. Freddie felt his hips break his rhythm and jerk forward as his pleasure steadily built its way up through his body. 

His hand flew to the back of John’s head, gripping a fistful of hair in warning because for some reason he just could not get any words out. But in the blink of an eye the warm, wet heat of John’s mouth disappeared and Freddie was left teetering on the edge.

“Why’d you stop?” He gasped “I was about to come!” 

John’s answer came at the same time, “You were about to come.”

“Oh, for the love of god, John!” Freddie whined, his voice pitched in frustration because John had not only stopped him from coming, oh no. John also kept working his hand over Freddie’s cock, expertly keeping him on the edge with slow, gentle strokes.

“You come when I decide you come.”

“Fuck,” another spark of pleasure shot through him at John’s words. “We - ah! Don’t have time for this.”

“They’ll not start without you, babe. Now,” John licked from the base of Freddie’s cock all the way to the tip, tracing the head lightly with his tongue before continuing, “you have about two minutes to tell me why I should let you come and not just tuck you into those ridiculously tight trousers right before going back on stage. ” 

Freddie’s breath hitched at the thought, but before he could entertain it any further, John sucked him all the way down to the base again. 

“John, please let me come, _ please _ , darling. I need it so bad.” Freddie pleaded, surely John would let him - he’d asked nicely and he was _ so _ close.

“You need it every night,” John shot while he kept working Freddie with his hand. 

Freddie could’ve sworn in that moment his entire body blushed. John was right. Of course the bastard was, every night since they had started this thing between them Freddie had begged John to let him finish. 

“I want you to convince me Freddie, can you do that? Convince me, otherwise the whole world will know what a little slut you are for me when you go back on stage all hard and needy.”

Freddie groaned and whined, frustrated beyond repair as John just continued pumping him at an agonizing pace. 

John encouraged him, “Tell me why you deserve to come right now. Have you earned it?” 

Without waiting for a response, John took him all the way down again and Freddie just couldn’t stop his hips jerking forward into the beautiful heat of John’s mouth. 

“I’m so _ fucking _ close,” Freddie gritted out, half out of his mind with desperate need. “Please, John, I need it so bad,” 

Involuntarily Freddie’s hips sped up and _ fuck _, he had to think of something else because John clearly wasn’t in the mood for his usual lines and he wasn’t sure if he could hold off any longer. Somewhere, through the haze of pleasure Freddie was experiencing, a thought came to him. 

“If - _ ah! _ If you let me come, you can do whatever you want to me tonight. _ Fuck! _ Anything, John! _ Please. _” 

He looked down just in time to catch John’s small nod and answering groan that seemed to shoot sparks throughout Freddie’s entire body. It was all he needed to tip him over the edge. One of his hands gripped the counter that was digging into his lower-back, while his other hand tangled in John’s hair as Freddie’s orgasm overcame him. He emptied himself down John’s throat with a cry, shuddering as the bassist swallowed around him. John sucked him clean while he was still on unsteady legs. Freddie was dimly aware that somewhere in the distance he heard his cue. 

Brian and Roger kept playing.

“Here, babe,” Suddenly John was standing beside him as he brought a water bottle up to Freddie’s lips. 

Freddie blinked and looked down, John had already tucked him back into his trousers and done up his belt. Now he had an arm wrapped around Freddie and gently tipped some water into his mouth. 

“Drink up before you go back out.”

Freddie’s thoughts were still a little hazy, but the cool water helped ground him. He looked at John, “What about you? I didn’t get to touch you.”

John shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. We have a whole night ahead of us, and I believe I was promised anything I wanted.” He didn’t even try to hide his smile, John was already musing on a few potential choices.

Freddie smiled back, a warm heat settling in his stomach. “Well in that case you might want to adjust your trousers, darling.”

“I fucking can’t, because you picked trousers that have exactly zero wiggle room.” John's tone was accusing but he leaned down to give Freddie a peck on the cheek, “I’ll be presentable by the time we’re on stage, just have to think about some maths for a little while and that usually does the trick. Besides, no one’s going to be looking at me when you look like fucking sex on a stick.”

Freddie preened at the compliment, as expected, and let out a little hum as his gaze travelled over John, “I’m not the only one.”

They needed to get a move on, so John guided them towards the door by putting his hand on the small of Freddie’s back, pushing him forward with the lightest pressure.

“By the way,” Freddie leaned in close to John as they stepped into the shadows of the stage, “You’re the one who’s telling Bri and Rog why we were late, darling.” 

Before John could reply, Freddie dashed on stage. Roger and Brian looked relieved to see them and Freddie gave them a quick apologetic look before they jumped back into the reprise of _ Son and Daughter _. With his focus on the audience, Freddie didn’t see the cheeky grin that John shot Roger. Nor did he see their drummer’s immediate answering grin when he understood the reason behind his and John’s tardiness. Maybe if he had seen it, Freddie would’ve put more effort into wondering what would be in store for him after the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first work for this fandom (second one altogether), so I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If there's interest, I'm thinking of adding a second chapter that would head in the poly!queen direction. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can always come say hi to me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie keeps his promise to John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great big thanks to annieapple24 for being my beta!

At the end of the show they all went out back to say hello to some fans. Freddie stayed outside a little longer than the rest of them to wrap up a conversation he was having. John headed back to their dressing room after Brian and Roger, eager for them to get home. He walked in to find the two men arguing, oblivious to John’s presence. 

Roger was yelling, as per usual, “Because I’m bloody frustrated!” 

Brian was sitting on the couch, watching Roger pace the room as he answered a question John hadn’t gotten there in time to hear. 

“First the fucking film crew gets in the way, then the power cut out - is it too much to ask for to be able to put on a good fucking show?!” 

“We’re all frustrated, Rog,” Though Brian’s voice was even, John could hear the edge in it. 

“But you don’t see us going around trashing our instruments.”

“I’ll trash you!” 

“Ladies,” John cut in, clearing his throat. His bandmates turned to look at him, realizing for the first time that he was in the room. Before John could get any further, Roger’s attention zeroed in on him and he bellowed,

“And where the fuck were you and Fred! My arms were getting tired from waiting for you to finish getting fucked quick and dirty backstage.” 

John knew that wasn’t really the issue. Brian and Roger had been fine playing a little while longer, otherwise the drummer never would’ve shot John that silly grin. But the power cut in the second half of their show had frustrated them all, and Roger seemed especially agitated over it.

“You’re a bloody drummer, Rog, your arms are always tired.” John shot with a roll of his eyes. “And I’ll have you know,” John stalked up to him until there was only about an inch of space between them, “I’m not the one who got fucked. In fact, I could have you all on your knees and begging for mercy in five minutes.” 

He crowded against Roger, who took a few steps back until he hit the wall, unable to move away any further. John could tell he was still furious, but he didn’t miss the way Roger’s pupils dilated and the hitch of breath that got caught in his bare chest. The room fell in a tense silence for a beat before John kept pushing. 

“Would you like to find out what you’d get for being a brat, Roger?”

“Piss off, John, I’m not a brat!” 

Behind them, Brian snickered and Roger shot him a look that could kill. Freddie chose that moment to walk in, 

"Alright my dears, let's get out of here.”

"Agreed," Roger grumbled, as he pushed his way past John, brushing their shoulders along the way. 

When John looked back at him, he was just in time to catch the tail end of Roger's gaze as he looked back at the bassist while walking away. The blond then caught up with Freddie, who was already out the door, leaving John and Brian to fall a few steps behind their bandmates as they made their way out to the car.

"So," Brian said to John quietly. He gazed up at the sky while the other two got seated, "you and Freddie, huh?" 

John looked up at him, it took everything in him not to reach up and trace Brian's features with his fingertips. Brian's hair fell back a bit as his head was tipped up, the streetlights highlighted the peaks and valleys of his face. Brian glowed. John cleared his throat and looked away,

"Yeah, sometimes." 

Brian hummed. 

"Do you and Roger ever, uh…" 

Brian looked down and caught his eye, a soft smile splayed on his face. "Yeah, sometimes." 

John didn't really know what to say after that because Brian's eyes were just so captivating and-

“Hurry it up!” 

Roger shouted impatiently at them from inside the car. John tore his gaze away as they reluctantly climbed in and finally set off home. 

* * *

Once home, they fell into their easy routine and took their turns showering. Freddie went last because he didn’t want to worry about saving hot water for the others. Things had been stirring, heating, in the band’s friendship lately, Freddie had noticed. He had always been affectionate with the other three, offering small touches and leaning into the others. He’d always been a little needy for touch. But lately, everyone seemed more affectionate. They often fell asleep in a heap together on the sofa while watching television, arms thrown around each other comfortably. Freddie usually ended up cuddled up on one of their laps. 

It had started with just John originally, but then one morning, when he was particularly tired and grumpy, he accidentally sat down on a lap that wasn’t John’s. Brian had muttered a surprised ‘good morning’ and threw his arms around Freddie’s waist. So, naturally, Freddie stayed. Roger had even been kind enough to bring Freddie a cup of tea, noticing immediately that he hadn’t been in the best of moods. But then again, Roger _ was _a kind soul, even through his temper. 

Freddie had kissed Roger once, almost a year ago now, and it had been a wonderful experience, despite them both being a little drunk at the time. But the next morning when Roger didn’t mention it, Freddie assumed he must have been a little too drunk to remember. He was scared to mention it himself, he didn’t want Roger to regret it - Freddie certainly didn’t. Occasionally, when no one was looking, Freddie would catch himself staring at the drummer and drinking him in, replaying their stolen kiss in his head. Maybe he’d get the chance to have another kiss, some day. 

For now though, he was content with kissing John. And doing other things with John. A few weeks ago, when Freddie and John had been drunk they kissed for the first time. Freddie was starting to see a pattern. That night he went to bed feeling a little empty, not expecting John to remember their interaction in the morning. But John was nothing, if not a little unpredictable, and Freddie woke up the next morning to the younger man settling between his arms and tucking himself beneath Freddie’s chin, soft puffs of breath, warm against Freddie’s throat. 

That morning ended with the two of them coming all over each other’s hands, lost in the slow drag of their lips. The thought of John’s hands sent shivers down Freddie’s spine as his thoughts turned to his costume change during the show. The anticipation of what John would ask of him later that night was sitting low and warm in his stomach. Freddie never knew what John was going to do next, the younger man often surprised him. Freddie let out a content sigh as he stepped out of the shower. Whatever it was, he was sure it was going to be marvelous. 

* * *

While Freddie was in the shower, the other three were gathered in the kitchen, drinks in hand, discussing potential evening plans.

“I kind of feel like just staying in tonight,” Brian said.

“No, Bri, come on!” Roger pleaded, his bad mood had lifted a bit after his shower. “We can still squeeze in a few hours out somewhere. Let’s go burn a bit of energy! Right, John?” He beamed at John, sure that the bassist would be on his side. 

“Well, actually,” John started, fidgeting with his glass, “I was hoping we could try something else tonight.” 

“What do you have in mind?”

“Earlier, during his costume change backstage, Freddie promised me anything I wanted tonight in exchange for letting him come.” 

John paused for a moment, enjoying the way Brian’s breath hitched and Roger’s eyes darkened, “I’ve been thinking about it, and what I really want, what I have been wanting for a while now, is for you guys to join us.”

Then he panicked a little. Had he been too forward? “Only if you want it. And if Freddie wants to, of course.”

John felt his heart flutter. God, he hoped Freddie wanted it. They’d never talked about it but John often caught Freddie staring longingly at Roger, or running is eyes over Brian’s body. And John wanted it too. Every time he interacted with Roger lately, the tension between them immediately went up and it was driving John crazy. He could’ve sworn Roger was being extra bratty just to wind him up.

He was about to start a nervous ramble, when Roger cut in, his blue eyes open and honest, 

“Deaky - yes, of course we want to.”

John looked up to see Brian nod, “Yeah. Do you have anything special in mind?”

John grinned and filled them in on his plans for the night. 

* * *

When Freddie finally finished in the shower, John pinned him to his bed, both men wearing nothing but their pants.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about your promise,” John told Freddie, the breath of his words catching against his lover’s ear. 

He felt Freddie shiver a little beneath him. “You’re so sensitive, aren’t you? I don’t even have to touch you and I already have you trembling. So fucking hot.” 

Freddie let out a little sigh, content to have John’s weight on top of him. John continued, occasionally leaning in to press slow, open-mouthed kisses to Freddie’s neck.

“As I was saying, I’ve been thinking about what I want. Do you want to know what my first thought was?"

"Please, do tell, darling." Freddie closed his eyes, letting John’s voice drift into his ear.

"I thought of having you sitting pretty on your knees for me, tongue out, ready for my cock. I'd fuck your mouth, just like you did to me. Except, I'd make you gag for it - you have to work if you want my come, after all." 

John's fingered traveled to Freddie's lips, "Open up, babe," John coaxed his lips open just enough to slide two fingers in. Freddie moaned around them and immediately started sucking. 

"Mm, good boy. I know what a slut you are for my cock in your mouth.”

John took a moment to slowly fuck Freddie’s talented mouth with his fingers before asking, “Would you like that, Freddie?" 

Freddie nodded, right as John added "or would you like to hear my second thought?" He slipped his fingers out to let Freddie answer.

"Tell me your second thought, please darling."

John chuckled fondly, "I thought so.” He snuck a kiss, and teased Freddie’s lips with his tongue. 

“My second thought, was something that we’ve already talked about doing. Do you want to guess?”

Freddie chuckled, “We’ve talked about fucking loads of things, John, I couldn’t guess.”

John couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him. Freddie had a point. “Okay, fine, fair enough.”

“Tell me I’m right!” Freddie teased, beaming at him.

John huffed, but his smile gave him away. He leaned down to give Freddie another sweet kiss, “You’re right.” 

His hand trailed down the side of Freddie’s body, all the way to his thigh, where John gave him a light spank, “And you’re a fucking brat.” 

Freddie giggled and nodded, “You’re right.”

“I’m always right, yet no one ever listens.”

“I always listen to you, darling.” Freddie purred.

“Mm, yes you do.” John nipped at Freddie’s neck again, trying to get them back on track. “As I was saying,”

Freddie let his head fall to the side, giving John full access to his neck. 

“My second thought, was digging out some old scarves you never wear anymore and using them to tie your hands together. It’s not ideal,” John confessed, “But I think it would do until we can get some real ropes. Or a pair of handcuffs, maybe?” 

John saw how Freddie’s eyes darkened immediately. He felt him push his hips up, and John let him get the friction he so badly sought. “Oh, handcuffs it is then. You’d look so fucking good in them. So helpless. Would you like that, babe?”

Freddie moaned at the thought.

“Use your words.”

“Yes,”

“Yes, what, Freddie?”

“Please tie me up,”

“Alright. Although,” John added with a teasing smirk, “I did have just one more thought. But seeing as you’ve already made up your mind,”

John went to get up but Freddie’s arms quickly pulled him back down with a surprising amount of force. John crashed back down into Freddie with an _ oomph! _

“Changed your mind, have you?” John asked, with a laugh.

Freddie had a grin plastered on his face as he nodded, “Yes,”

Freddie’s smile was contagious as John looked down at him, “Are you sure? Because you’ll not be allowed to change it again.”

“I’m bloody sure John; stop being such a tease, please!” Freddie couldn’t help the whine that came out with his words. 

John kissed the whine away from Freddie’s lips. He was half-lying on Freddie now, one leg fitted between the older man’s thighs. John planted an elbow above Freddie’s shoulder and rested his head in his hand. He cupped the side of Freddie’s face in his other hand and when their eyes landed on each other, John started tracing Freddie’s cheekbone with his thumb - their faces were so close that John could only see the deep brown of Freddie’s eyes. He could lose himself for hours in those eyes. 

They were quiet for a moment before John asked softly, “Would you like it if Brian and Roger joined us?”

Freddie blinked, John’s voice brought him back to the present moment, he’d been so focused on his beautiful eyes. 

“Hm? Brian and Roger?” He mused out loud, his brain still catching up to John’s words. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” John added, “I just thought that’s where things were heading - for all of us. But it’s okay if I got it wrong.” 

“No, you were right!” Freddie said quickly as John’s first question finally sank in and he realized why the other man had started his nervous rambling. “I want to. I _ really _want to.” 

John surprised himself with how much relief immediately flooded into his body. He hadn’t realized how anxious he had been about the whole thing, how badly he wanted it to happen. 

“Good, because I already asked them if they wanted to take turns fucking you - and they immediately said yes.” 

Freddie let out a shiver as a warm spark of arousal shot through his body. John let out a pleased hum, 

“Shall I go get them, then?” 

* * *

Brian was lying on his back with Roger half splayed on top of him, half tucked up beside him against the back of their sofa. Brian wrapped his arms, along with a blanket, around Roger, whose head was resting comfortably against his bare chest. Neither of them had bothered changing into anything more complicated than a pair of sweatpants, knowing that if Freddie said no, they would just end up in Roger’s room together anyway. There wasn’t really a need to hold up the pretense any longer, not while they were at home. 

The pair spoke quietly while they waited to see if John would come out of Freddie’s room to invite them in, wanting to make sure Freddie was still in the right mood to play. Brian smiled when John had told them. It didn’t surprise him that John was a sweet and attentive lover, Brian figured he would be. It also didn’t surprise him that John was very dominant; he could be quite successfully demanding when he wanted to be. 

“I’ve been wanting this for a while,” Brian admitted to the bundle of blond hair on his chest. 

He felt Roger smile against him, then felt the smile fade. 

“So have I. But I’m scared he’ll say no.” 

“How come?” Brian didn’t think he would. Everything seemed much more intense between them lately, surely the tension had to snap at some point.

“I kissed Freddie once already, you know,”

That didn’t quite answer Brian’s question but he went along with it. “When?” 

Brian felt Roger shrug, “Dunno, a year ago, maybe? Doesn’t matter, we were drinking. I don’t think Freddie remembers.”

“Did you ask him about it?”

“No,”

“Then how do you know he doesn’t remember?”

“Because he hasn’t mentioned it, Bri!” Roger knew he sounded whiny, but he couldn’t help it. “If he does remember and he doesn’t want to talk about it, it must be because he regrets it. And at first, I thought maybe it was because he didn’t want to get involved with anyone in the band, you know? But then he started fucking around with Deaky so I guess that means that it’s me he doesn’t want to be involved with.” 

“Rog, are you insane? You haven’t seen the way he looks at you, have you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Freddie checks you out _ at least _three times a day.”

Roger huffed, “No he doesn’t.”

“Why are you being so insecure about this? You’re bloody gorgeous, you know that.”

“Yeah I know, I’m the pretty boy, there’s no way I can possibly be insecure.” His biting tone dripped in sarcasm. 

But Roger deflated as soon as the words came out and he looked up at Brian with apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry, I know you’re trying to help. I guess I’m still a little tense after the show.” 

When he saw Brian smile that soft smile of his, Roger added a teasing, “Someone didn’t take me out tonight, after all.” He waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

Brian let out an affectionate laugh, “Deaky was right, you are a brat.”

“I keep things fun,” Roger huffed in mock offense. 

When they quieted down Brian asked, “So, are you going to tell me why you’re being so insecure?”

“It’s stupid.”

Brian rubbed small circles on Roger’s back, “No it’s not,” he comforted, “it’s not stupid if it’s bothering you, baby.”

“I don’t know how to explain it. I just care about Freddie a lot, and I care about you a lot, and I care about John a lot and I don’t know what it all means except for the fact that I don’t want to ruin anything, but at the same time I want it all with the three of you.” 

“I understand, you know. I feel the same way.” Brian wanted to lean down for a kiss to comfort Roger, but his head was just a little too far onto his chest. So instead he just said, “I think he’s going to say yes.”

Roger didn’t answer, still stuck in his head with his insecurities around Freddie. They had been laying in silence, enjoying each other’s familiar presence, when John walked in. 

“Would you boys still like to join us?”

Roger and Brian practically tripped over each other to get off the sofa. 

“Told you,” Brian said with a grin.

* * *

Freddie was sitting up against the headboard when the three other men walked into the room. He was pretty sure that everyone’s face lit up with the same stupid grin at the same time. For a moment they just looked at each other, as if they had an unspoken agreement to savour every minute together. 

It was Freddie who spoke first, “Well then, darlings,” he patted his lap and extended his arms out in invitation, “who’s going to be first?”

Roger surprised himself by stepping forward immediately and by the time he realized what he was doing, it was too late to stop. So, Roger steadied himself and pushed out all his insecurities; Freddie wanted this, and Roger was going to make damn sure he would _ never _forget it. He hopped up over Freddie and settled on his thighs, throwing his arms around Freddie’s neck.

“Hey, Fred,” Roger shot him a dopey smile,

Freddie let out a soft giggle, “Hi, Rog,” 

His settled his hands on Roger’s thighs, absentmindedly rubbing in little patterns with his thumbs. Roger gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, then on his nose, and one over each cheekbone. His hands had wandered up to cup the side of Freddie’s face, thumbs trailing his cheeks. Roger deliberately moved his eyes down to Freddie’s lips and let them linger a little before starting to tilt his head down.

“Do you remember - ?” Freddie started, 

Roger’s heart swelled a bit and he pulled his head back to smile at Freddie, “Yes,”

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Freddie huffed, amusement clear on his face. 

“Didn’t have to; it’s damn near impossible to forget kissing you, Freddie.”

“Do it again?”

“Mm, gladly,”

Roger leaned down again and brushed his lips against Freddie’s, softly at first, but soon he had Freddie’s mouth open and their tongues met lazily. They took their time together, learning the curves of each other’s lips, as their hands roamed anywhere they could touch. 

The lamp on the bedside table cast a soft yellow glow on the scene and John and Brian watched, entranced. Brian had his arms thrown lazily around John’s waist and his chin rested on John’s shoulder.

“They’re gorgeous,” Brian murmured, just loud enough for John to hear. 

John hummed in agreement and turned around in Brian’s arms, looking up at him. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long, Bri.”

Brian felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled, “I have too, Deaks.”

Somewhere in the middle, their lips met and John pressed himself closer to Brian. For a moment, the room was filled with nothing but the sound of soft breaths and wet lips. 

Spurred on by Freddie’s responsiveness, Roger decided to take his tongue between his own lips and give a slow, hard suck. Roger repeated the action a few times, effectively fucking his mouth with Freddie’s tongue. Beneath him, Freddie’s response was a string of deliciously filthy moans, as he bucked his hips up against Roger, seeking any sort of contact to release the pressure that had slowly started to build inside him.

“Fuck, you sound so beautiful. I can’t wait to find out what other gorgeous sounds you make.” 

John and Brian finally pulled themselves away from each other and tumbled onto the other side of the bed. John sat up beside Freddie, throwing his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close while Brian settled between John’s legs, curled up against his chest. John’s other hand was teasing the waistband of Brian’s sweatpants, occasionally dipping under but always resurfacing. Brian reached over for Freddie, wanting desperately to finally get a taste of him. 

“Come here, Fred,”

How could Freddie deny such a sweet demand? Their kiss started off quite heated because John’s hand was being a bit more daring in Brian’s pants and Freddie could feel Roger’s fingers trailing down his naked torso, occasionally thumbing over his nipples. Freddie sunk his fingers into Brian’s lush curls and let out a pleased hum as he tugged a bit and felt the soft texture between his fingertips.

“I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to be able to pull your gorgeous hair,” Freddie whispered in awe, “it’s marvelous.” 

Brian’s cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink, and Freddie thought he might just be the luckiest man alive. He felt Roger tug at his pants, so he pulled away from Brian and gave the blond his full attention. He lifted his hips enough for Roger to slide the briefs off completely.

Freddie leaned back a bit and quirked an eyebrow up at Roger, “Your turn, darling.”

Roger grinned at him and eagerly kicked off his bottoms. He then slowly kissed his way back up Freddie’s legs, grabbing his hips to pull him fully down onto this back. 

“Lube?” Roger asked,

“Drawer,” Freddie and John answered at the same time. They looked at each other as a giggle escaped them both.

“You guys are disgusting,” Roger teased, reaching into the drawer beside him and taking out the lube. 

John stuck his tongue out, but quickly shifted his attention to Freddie. 

“Why don’t you lie on your side, babe? That way you can watch me and Bri while Rog gets you ready.”

Freddie rolled over immediately, anticipation shivered through his body. He watched as John pushed Brian back onto the bed and finally slid his sweatpants off his legs and tossed them onto the floor. 

Freddie felt Roger gently nudge his knees up and, once Freddie obliged, pressed a slick finger to his entrance. Freddie moaned and tried to push back onto Roger’s finger, only to be denied. 

“Be patient, Freddie.” 

Roger took time to circle around Freddie’s entrance and gently massage the muscle, teasing him open with soft strokes. In front of him, John, who was still in his boxers, had Brian pinned on his back and was slowly rolling his hips over Brian’s bare erection. John swallowed all of the small whines he was pulling from Brian. 

Freddie’s cock twitched and leaked in sympathy. Roger finally slipped his finger all the way in and Freddie let out a satisfied groan - only for it to be choked off when Roger pulled back all the way out. 

“You’re a bloody tease, Roger Taylor!” 

Roger shot him his best shit-eating grin, “That’s what all the girls say,”

Before Freddie could call him a bastard, and he had been working up to it, Roger slipped his finger back inside and started working to stretch him out. Freddie closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Roger gently working him open. 

“You take my finger so fucking well, I can’t wait to be buried inside you.” Roger’s voice was thick with lust and Freddie preened. 

"Freddie?" John’s voice was soft in his ear.

"Mm, yes, John?"

"Look at me for a second, babe. We have some rules for you before you get too far under, okay?”

Roger stopped moving inside him, wanting to make sure John got as much of Freddie’s full attention as he could get. Freddie opened his eyes to see that John was now lying beside him, while Brian was pressed up behind the younger man. Freddie looked to John, eyes bright, he _ loved _rules. Rules made things interesting - especially when he chose to break them.

"First, we're all going to take turns fucking you; you’re my slut and if I want to share you with others then I will, understood?" 

Freddie bit his bottom lip with a smile, "Yes, John,"

"Good. And second, you're not to come until we've all finished, and only when we've given you permission to come. Alright?"

Freddie let out a sigh, "Yes,"

“What are your safewords?”

Freddie rolled his eyes, “I don’t need a safeword for this.”

John’s hand was in his hair in an instant and he pulled with enough force to make Freddie gasp. Roger started moving inside of him again and Freddie bit back a groan as he tried to push himself down onto his finger. John gave another tug to refocus Freddie’s attention as he loomed over him, his voice was low and even,

“Freddie, we all need a safeword. Now, if you keep being a brat about it we’re going to stop playing. Is that really what you want?”

Freddie shook his head as a shiver escaped him. He loved pushing John, loved when the bassist got rough with him. And judging by the look in John’s eyes, he loved it too. This was all part of the game for them.

“This is the last time I’m going to ask you, you know I hate to repeat myself. What are your safewords?”

“Green for keep going, yellow for we need to slow down and talk, and red for a complete stop.”

“Good boy,” John praised with a deep and filthy kiss before releasing Freddie’s hair and rubbing his scalp a bit before pulling his hand away. 

Behind him, John felt Brian press himself up against him with a soft moan.

“God, Deaky, you’re so fucking hot like this,”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised about it, you dick,” John bit out with a laugh.

Brian’s face sunk into the crook of John’s neck with a laugh, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that!” 

They all burst into a fit of giggles as Brian tried to redeem himself, “I’m serious, Deaks!” 

Roger chose that moment to slide a second finger inside Freddie, and suddenly his laugh was choked off by a low groan.

“Fuck, Rog!” 

“Feel good?” Roger grinned. He pushed his slick fingers in deeper, and then twisted them out again. The drummer had soon set a smooth scissoring rhythm. “That’s it baby, let’s get you nice and open, yeah?” 

It wasn’t long before Freddie started begging for more,

“Just fuck me already!” He whined. He was ready, god, he was _ so _ready. 

Roger let out a chuckle, “You’re not eager to get this over with, are you?” 

He slipped a third lubed up finger in, wanting to make sure he didn’t end up hurting Freddie unintentionally. “Cause I’m just getting started.” 

Then Roger brushed his fingers over just the right spot, and Freddie jerked his hips with a cry.

“_ Roger! _” He was so hard it hurt already - and no one had even fuck him yet. 

“Alright, turn over for me, beautiful.” Roger told him with a wink, gently easing his fingers out. 

Freddie whined at the empty sensation that overcame him and hurried to turn onto his stomach. Roger pulled him up to all fours and wasted no time pressing the head of his cock to Freddie’s entrance. He ran a hand up gently up Freddie’s back, 

“Ready?”

“I’ve been ready for ten bloody minutes.”

“Drama queen,” Roger delivered a firm spank to Freddie’s ass. Freddie jumped in surprise but let out a happy moan as Roger held him steady and he massaged the heat of the burn into Freddie’s skin. 

Deciding to waste no more time, Roger started to press himself into Freddie. He pushed in slowly as he rubbed up and down Freddie’s back, not wanting to hurt him. Freddie pushed back with no resistance and relished in the feeling of Roger filling him up.

“You’re so fucking tight, Freddie,”

Finally, Roger started pulling back and easy himself in again, slowly building up a rhythm. That’s when Brian appeared in front of Freddie and John spoke to him in his ear,

“Freddie, I want you to go ahead and get Brian's cock nice and wet, babe. He'll be fucking you into the mattress soon enough.”

Roger consistently sped up his thrusts until he built up to a bruising pace, his strong fingers gripping Freddie’s hips as he grunted into him. The absolutely filthy tone of Roger’s groans made arousal curl in Freddie’s stomach. 

Brian angled his cock at Freddie’s mouth and held it still - an invitation if Freddie had ever seen one. Dutifully, Freddie wrapped his lips over the head of Brian’s cock and started sucking, making sure to swipe his tongue over the slit. He couldn’t hold back a groan as Brian’s taste spread around his mouth. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Freddie saw John had finally kicked off his pants and was now sitting beside him, gazing down at him. John was slowly pumping his cock, taking the whole scene in before him; waiting patiently for his turn with Freddie. 

Brian pushed himself deeper into Freddie’s mouth and the singer happily obliged. Freddie felt John’s hand come to rest on his head, his fingers traced Freddie’s scalp, causing him to let out a shiver. Brian started fucking into his mouth, slowly at first, but soon he was hitting the back of Freddie’s throat with every thrust. Freddie couldn’t hold back a gag after Brian’s cock hit him particularly deep. Instinctively, he went to move his head away from Brian, but John was quick to push him back down onto the very cock that was choking him. 

“You can take it, Freddie,” John soothed, holding his head steady, “I know you can.”

Freddie willed himself to take a deep breath through his nose and relax his throat. He was safe, he knew his boys could do whatever they wanted with him and he would always be safe with them. So, if Brian wanted his cock down Freddie’s throat, Freddie would do his absolute fucking best to make that happen. Brian let out a moan as he finished pushing himself into Freddie, one hand gently cupping the his face, 

“You were made to take cock, weren’t you Freddie? You’re so gorgeous like this.”

Roger swore behind him and his hips stuttered, “You guys are too fucking hot, I’m not going to last.” 

Freddie pushed back against him as he started actively licking and sucking his way over Brian’s length again. And if he was extra sloppy on purpose, complete with drool dripping down his chin, well he was just doing what was asked of him, wasn’t he?

“Come inside him, Rog,” John encouraged, his voice had a dark edge and he was unable to tear his eyes away from Freddie being filled at both ends. “Slut loves having come inside him, don’t you Freddie?”

Freddie’s only response was to groan around Brian and manage a small nod. 

Roger let out a broken moan, “Is that right, Fred? Do you want me to come inside you?”

Freddie managed another small nod, but then Brian was pulling him off his cock, “Answer him, baby.”

Freddie craned his neck and tried to look at Roger behind him as best he could, “_ Please _ come inside me,” he whined, “ please fill me up Rog, I need it,” 

That was all it took for Roger to lose control, and with a final snap of his hips he came deep inside Freddie, pulling his hips as close to him as possible. Freddie choked back a cry as he felt Roger’s hot release inside him - he was sure his cock was dripping onto the sheet beneath him, he could feel it twitching in response to Roger’s pleasure. Freddie let out a pleased hum as he felt some of Roger’s come leak out of him as the blond carefully pulled out. Roger then leaned forward to capture Freddie’s lips in a long kiss.

“You’re so brilliant Freddie, that was fucking amazing.” 

Freddie whined when Roger pulled back, he wanted to keep kissing him, keep touching him. He wanted _ more _. John, who was always perceptive of Freddie’s needs, pulled him into a kiss and Freddie immediately relaxed into the touch. The bed dipped when Brian and Roger changed spots around them. Once Brian got settled he gently tugged Freddie’s hips to get his attention. 

“My turn,”

Soon, Brian had Freddie settled on his back, a pillow tucked beneath his hips. His head was resting comfortably on John’s thigh, Freddie was happy to have him close. Roger was tucked up behind John, arms thrown around his waist - he was content to nose and kiss at John’s neck, taking in the sight before him.

Where Roger had been bruising and needy, Brian took his time - Brian, made love. Freddie was sure that he would keep going for hours, if Freddie could take it. Maybe they'd find out someday. But tonight, he really needed Brian to pick up the pace,

"Fuck Brian! God! If you don't fuck me faster I think I might actually fucking combust!" 

Brian let out an amused hum and ran his hands over Freddie’s thighs, “You _ are _a drama queen,” nonetheless, Brian started moving his hips a little faster, a little deeper. 

Freddie let out a groan and threw his head back onto John’s lap, “Finally!”

“Don’t be rude, Freddie,” John chidded, his hand started wandering up Freddie’s torso, “Brian’s taking good care of you, isn’t he?”

Just then, Brian tried a new angle and managed to start hitting Freddie’s prostate with every thrust. Everything in Freddie’s world went out of focus for a moment, as he tried to answer John.

“Y-yes,” 

John’s hand moved up to Freddie’s throat, never pressing, just resting. “How are you feeling?”

Freddie was starting to get close. He didn’t want to be. He wanted to be good for John, and for Brian, and for Roger. But Brian was fucking him so beautifully, like he had known Freddie’s body forever, and John was being so fucking hot it was maddening. Plus he could still feel Roger’s come mixing with the lube inside him - it was amazing. His pleasure was steadily building and for a brief moment he thought about not telling John. He thought about letting Brian fuck into him until he came, untouched, a sticky mess beneath his lover. But then he looked up into John’s eyes and realized that his gaze had been zeroed in on Freddie the whole time. John probably knew every single thought that had just crossed Freddie’s mind. Still, John waited, letting him decide. It didn’t take long, Freddie knew he’d be punished if he didn’t say anything - and it wouldn’t be the good kind of punishment. No, he couldn’t do that to John.

“Good,” Freddie managed quietly, “close,”

“Mm, good boy. Thank you for telling me,” 

Freddie grinned at the praise and John bent down to give him an indulging kiss. And then, Freddie wanted to murder him,

“Slow down a bit, Bri, he’s going to come if you keep going like that.”

“No, Bri! Please don’t stop, I’m so close! _ Please, _” Freddie screwed his eyes shut and gripped at the sheets in frustration. His hips kept subconsciously thrusting up, desperately searching for a release he was never going to get.

Brian slowed back down to his agonizing pace, easing off Freddie’s sweet spot. Freddie let out a long whimper as he felt the beginnings of an orgasm flow away, the warm heat in his stomach dissipating. He felt surprisingly empty, even with Brian’s cock buried deep inside of him. 

“You’re doing so well, Freddie,” 

He wasn’t so sure about that - his cock ached so much and he was being fucked torturously slow. Freddie felt as though his entire body had turned into millions of nerve endings, and he couldn’t seem to settle down; the slightest touch anywhere on his body set him off into a whimpering mess again. He felt someone wipe something wet away from his cheek. Was he crying? Freddie forced his eyes open and was greeted by three loving gazes. He had no idea how long he’d been lying there, a writhing mess.

“Can you give us a colour, Freddie?” The voice belonged to Roger. 

“It’s okay that you’re tearing up, we know you must be so frustrated,” John soothed.

“We just want to check on you,” Brian was moving so slowly in him now, with long deep strokes. Freddie was sure he must be driving himself mad as well. 

Freddie took a deep breath to steady himself, he knew his boys would take care of him if he could hold out just a little longer. “Green.” 

That was all Brian needed to hear to start pounding into Freddie again. Afterall, he had also been suffering through all the teasing. Freddie let out a moan and wrapped his legs around Brian, desperately trying to get him closer in hopes that _ maybe _Brian would lean down and brush up against his cock. But Brian saw right through him and continued selfishly chasing his own release. 

“Do you want me to come inside you, Freddie? Just like Roger did?” 

“Please, Bri,” Freddie whimpered,

“Tell him what you want, babe, let us hear you,” John encouraged him.

“Want you to come inside me, _ please _,” 

It was only a few thrusts later that Brian was spilling himself into Freddie was a cry, mixing his come with Roger’s. Freddie felt used and owned - he was theirs now too, he was sure of it - and he had never been more turned on in his life. Brian’s beautiful moans had done nothing to flag Freddie’s erection, still pressed up against his own stomach, aching and leaking everywhere. Another wave of frustration tempted to wash over Freddie, but then he remembered that it was John who would fuck him next and he forced himself to relax because John _ always _ took care of him. 

Brian kissed him gently, whispering his praises, “You’re so perfect, you did so well. I came so hard because of you.”

Freddie smiled lazily at the praise. When he felt Brian finally pull away, he opened his eyes and John was peering down at him. A shiver ran through Freddie’s body at the intensity of John’s gaze. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Freddie,” John sounded almost as if he was in awe, “so needy and ready to take whatever I decide to give you. Isn’t that right?”

Freddie managed a nod as a whine escaped him. John was running his hands all over his body, just light, gentle touches, making Freddie squirm. 

“John, _ please _, fuck me. I need you,”

John smiled, and Freddie saw him make his decision, “Okay, yes, you’ve been so good tonight, babe, _ so _good. Climb up,” 

John sat up straighter against the headboard in the middle of the bed and let his legs fall out in front of him. He patted his thighs in invitation and Freddie made his way up while Brian and Roger curled up on either side of them. Once settled, John grabbed Freddie’s hips and planted his feet firmly against the mattress, testing the amount of leverage he had. Freddie wrapped his arms around John and rested his head against his shoulder. He kissed a little at John’s throat.

“Alright babe, you can slide on now. I know how badly you’ve been craving it.” 

John helped guide him and soon he was in as far as he could go and Freddie let out a happy sigh, burying his face in John’s neck. John kept one hand on Freddie’s hip and brought the other up to his hair to grab another tight fistful and pulled him back. Freddie let out a moan and tried to grind down even more onto John’s cock. He looked into John’s face; he was so tired of waiting to be fucked. 

“Let me do all the work, okay?” John took a few seconds to look Freddie over, his lingering gaze hungry. “You just sit there and be pretty. And if you’re good we’ll let you come. Will you keep being good for us, Freddie?” 

John started slowly fucking up into Freddie and Freddie let out a groan. It was a relief to have John move inside of him. Freddie just wanted to let himself fall into John’s neck again, but the other man was still holding his head up. That’s when Freddie remembered he’d been asked a question. 

“I’ll be good, _ I promise _I’ll be good, John.”

John smiled and gently brought Freddie’s head back down to rest, making sure to rub his fingers into any sore spot he may have left behind. Still slowly petting Freddie’s head, John started to speed up his thrusts. He knew Freddie wouldn’t last long like this; John could feel Freddie’s cock leaking onto his stomach as the older man whined into his throat. John slowed his pace,

“Sit up again, babe. Let me see your beautiful face,” 

Freddie leaned back to look at John. 

“You’ve been so perfect for us all night. We’re going to let you come now, alright? We’re going to make you feel so good.”

Brian and Roger let their hands sneak up Freddie’s thighs as they told him how incredible he had been. When John started fucking him again, Brian was the first to warp his talented fingers around Freddie’s cock, causing Freddie to jump and groan at the sensation. Soon, Roger’s hand wrapped around Brian’s and the two of them worked together to pull a litany of moans out of Freddie. 

“Come for us, Freddie,” 

Those were the words Freddie had been waiting to hear all night. He threw his head back with a cry and came all over Brian and Roger’s hands, sinking down onto John. Freddie’s orgasm clenched around John’s cock as the younger man fucked up him. Freddie threw his arms back around John’s neck and buried his face against him. Exhaustion was quickly taking over as John’s thrusts into him were becoming becoming erratic. 

“Come inside me, John,” Freddie mumbled softly against his ear, "I need your come too, fill me up, my darling.”

The sincerity of Freddie’s words was all John needed to release his hot load deep inside him. 

“Fuck, Freddie, how did we get so lucky as to find you, hm?”

Roger got up quietly, leaving to find a wet cloth. Freddie was still sitting in John’s lap and let out a small whine when John pulled out. Brian was sitting beside them, rubbing Freddies back, whispering small praises, 

“You did perfect, baby. You’re so beautiful, and you took all of us so well.”

“Freddie?” John checked quietly, “You still with us?”

“Mmm, yes, good,” Freddie mumbled, he never wanted to move again. 

John’s body heat and Brian’s soft voice were slowly lulling him to sleep now that all the tension had been thoroughly fucked out of his body. He heard Roger come back in the room and murmur something to Brian. Their voices were too far away for Freddie to try to follow their words. Roger’s strong arms lifted him up from his resting place on John’s chest and Freddie protested with as much strength as he could muster.

“I know, beautiful, I just want to get us cleaned up a little before we fall asleep together.” 

Roger spoke to him quietly while he made quick work of the mess between John and Freddie’s stomach. He let Freddie lay back down as he continued to swipe the cloth down his back, and took care to clean up as much as he could without getting them into the shower. Freddie had to admit, it did leave him feeling somewhat refreshed. His brain was slowly starting to come back online and he looked up from John’s neck when he felt Brian’s hand on his shoulder. Brian smiled down at him,

“Welcome back, gorgeous. I have some water for you,” 

“Thank you,” He shifted to sit between Brian and John, carefully taking the glass from Brian’s elegant fingers. 

It was a tight squeeze that night, four grown men piled on Freddie’s double bed, but when they finally settled down, Freddie had never felt safer. 

* * *

The next morning, Freddie woke up to a mouthful of blond hair. He was far too hot and most of his body was in some sort of pain, but he smiled despite it all - maybe because of it all. Brian had an arm and a leg thrown over him, he was practically on top of Freddie. Roger was pulled as close to Freddie has humanly possible without being inside him (yet, if Freddie played his cards right), and John had wrapped himself tightly around Roger. Judging by the quietness in the bedroom, he was the first one awake. He closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of three different breathing patterns, and Freddie swore he could hear each of their heartbeats. John was the first one to wake up, sleepy green eyes peering up at Freddie from behind a still dozing Roger. 

“Good morning, darling,” Freddie whispered, he huffed a laugh when Roger answered with a bleary,

“Morning,”

“Come on, Rog, let’s get more comfortable.” 

John sat up a bit against the headboard, and hauled their sleepy drummer up against his chest. John wrapped his arms around Roger and started depositing soft kisses to the top of his head. 

Freddie managed to flip onto his back under Brian and started trailing his fingers down his side. 

“Good morning, Bri,” Freddie whispered into his ear. 

Their lanky guitarist began to stir and no sooner had he opened his eyes did Freddie capture his lips for a kiss. 

Brian smiled down at him, “Hello,”

The four of them took their time waking up, exchanging soft words and touches and the slow drag of their lips against skin. They were in no hurry to go anywhere. 

Freddie was the first to grumble, “We need a bigger bed if we’re going to make a habit of this.”

“Are we? Are we going to make a habit of this?” Roger asked, still tucked against John. 

“I’d like to,” Brian said quietly. 

John and Freddie quickly followed in their agreement. 

“So Rog, what do you think?” Freddie coaxed. 

“I think that I want everything with you guys.”

“Me too,” Everyone confirmed. 

“Right, so, a bigger bed,” Roger reiterated with a sleepy smile, “What else do we need to put on our list.”

“More lube,” Brian mumbled against Freddie’s skin.

“Oh, I promised Freddie a pair of handcuffs last night. We should probably get those.” John said. 

Roger looked up at him, eyes sparkling, “Ooh, can I have a pair of handcuffs too?”

“Of course Rog, whatever you want, babe.” John planted a kiss on top of his head.

“So a bigger bed, more lube, and two pairs of handcuffs? That’s quite the shopping list.” Freddie chuckled. He couldn’t remember having a happier morning than this one, tucked in close with his loves in their own little world. He was excited to make a habit out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first stab at poly!queen, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> To everyone who commented on the first chapter: thank you so much! I haven't responded to everyone but know that I read every single comment at least five times and I cherish them all 💖 
> 
> You can always come say hi to me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
